A Lover's Quarrel
by IHeartJakeRyan209
Summary: Follow the fantastic four trying to live normal lives while dealing with the return of doom please read it's my first story.
1. A Sunny Morning

**I'm new and this is my first fic, so be nice. **

**I don't own Fantastic Four**.

The sun was rising and being to dawn across the beautiful city of New York. In Baxter Building four occupants were still asleep in their beds. They are known as the heros of New York, the gods of the city, they are the Fantastic Four.

Silence breezed through the air the only noise in the building was sound of snores coming from Ben Grimm's room. Across the hall were the somewhat newly wed couple Susan and Reed Richards. They had been married two months ago. The wedding had been perfect, they had managed to keep it quiet throwing it just a week after Reed had proposed. All of their close friends were there, Ben was the ring bearer and Johnny was his best man. The dim sound of their alarm clock was going off. Reed unwrapped one of his arms and hit the alarm. He shook the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Sue, darling it's time to get up" he whispered into her ear and he kissed her shoulder.

Sue moaned.

"Come on dear" he said as he shook her slightly.

She moaned again and pulled the sheets closer around her.

"I'll start breakfast" Reed said as he crawled out of bed and put on a tee shirt and robe.

Reed walked out into the kitchen and the first thing he saw was two feet sticking around from the edge "hello Johnny". The young man head snapped up quickly "What?"

"Another late night out on the town I see"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" said Johnny with a cocky smile.

Reed just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen and got eggs, bacon, and milk out of the refrigerator. He walked over to the cupboard and got the pancake mix and turned on the stove. In twenty minutes he had breakfast ready and on the table.

Johnny walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a plate.

"So...are you and Sue still trying?" Johnny asked.

"Uh...yes, yes we are" Reed replied.

He and Sue had been trying for a month now to get

pregnant, but they had no such luck.

"Well don't give up, you know I'm dying to be an uncle."

Just then Susan entered the kitchen in her pj's and a robe.

"Good morning boys" she said.

"Hey where's pebbles?"

"Right here hot head"

"Well good the gang's all here we can eat" said Reed.

They all sat down and ate breakfast in peace and for a moment they looked normal. They ate breakfast and talked about their plans for the day. It was then time to clear the table, this was Johnny's job and Reed and Sue would do dishes. Ben couldn't do much in this area. As Reed and Susan were washing the dishes, Ben and Johnny were in front of the tv and flicking through channels, when they came upon the news.

"_We bring you this important announcement, there's been a deadly explosion at Latveria Island. No word on whether anyone was hurt at all, we'll have a more brief update later in the day stay tune." _

There was a deathly silence in the air. Each of them looked at each other worry and shock written on their faces.

**Good? Bad? Should I keep going? Please review. **

_JB_


	2. A Gloomy Day

"...Well I got one guess who it might be that caused it" said Johnny.

"Do you really think he might be back" asked Sue ignoring her little brother's comment.

"Well we can't jump to conclusions" said Reed.

"Oh come on egghead who else could it be?" said Ben.

They all stared at each other not wanting to face the fact that Doom had returned.

Reed looked at his watched and sighed.

"Sue darling, it's almost time we better get going."

She nodded her head and got off the couch and went to stand by her husband.

"The appointment's today?"

"Yes it is" said Reed.

"And we expect both of you to be good while we're gone, _especially you." _Sue said.

"What, why are looking at me, the big guy is the one who gets in trouble." Johnny said pointing to Ben.

"Oh go light a match or something" said Ben as he walked towards his bedroom, Susan and Reed followed closely behind him.

Sue and Reed lefted saying that they would be gone for a few hours.

"Well since mom and dad are gone, what do you say me and you and have some go have fun?" asked Johnny.

"Please do you remember the last time we went out and had fun?" asked Ben.

"What...oh yeah that" said Johnny nervously.

"Don't worry, were just gonna go to the bar down the street. Come on Ben we can get you a lady friend." Johnny said with a wink.

"No thanks hothead I already got me a lady friend, and I have a date with her later today"

"You got a date with Alicia?"

"Yeah what's it to ya?"

"Nothing just means I'll have the place to myself, perfect" he said with his usually cocky smile and before you could blink he was out the door.

"_Great" _said Ben thinking to himself. _'This means he'll be having friends over."_

_Meanwhile at Dr. Larocco's office. _

"The test results are back" said Dr. Larocco as he entered the room and sat down at his desk.

"And?" asked Reed hesitantly.

"Well Mr. Richards, you're fine, it's Mrs. Richards that's the problem."

Sue stared open mouthed and then hung her head tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Reed put his hand on her back and rub it in a calmly pattern.

"Your wife's irradiated blood cells is what the trouble is Mr. Richards."

"Is there anything we can do, anything at all?" asked Sue.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Richards. I could recommend you to an adoption center if you would like."

"Uh...no thank you Dr. Larocco"

"I'm very sorry for the both of you, you too would make great parents." Dr. Larocco said with a sad smile.

"Thank you" Reed said they all walked out of the office together and as Dr. Larocco walked down the hall. The first thing Reed did was he pull Susan into and hug and hold her tight.

"Everything will be ok we'll get through this" he said softly into her ear, she nodded her head into shoulder.

They stood in the hallway clinging to each other for serval minutes. Finally they let go.

"How about we go get some lunch" Reed suggested.

AN: So...good...bad...? Please review )

Brooks


	3. Dinner and Coffee

"Name?"

"Under Grimm Ben Grimm."

"Reservations for two at 4:30 today, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Your guest has already arrived, I will show you to your table follow me please."

Ben Grimm followed the waiter to this table careful not to knock into anything or break anything. He followed him to the table that he had specially requested right next to the window.

"Hi there beautiful" he said the woman sitting at the table.

"Hi there yourself" she said.

"I will be back with your drinks sir, the lady has already order yours for you."

Ben sat and down and started on the bread.

"Sorry about being late" he said with mouth fulls of bread. "I kept ripping my jackets, went through five before I got one."

"It's alright" said Alicia.

The waiter appeared with his drink.

"A diet coke in an extra extra large glass."

"You do know me don't you." said Ben with a wink.

"Shall I take your orders" asked the waiter as he flipped out his small order book.

"I'll have the marinade steak, with the side order of vegetables and a bake potato."

"Excellent choice sir, and for the lady."

"I'll have the caesar with the french dressing."

He nodded and walked off.

"Are we by the window?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah" said Ben nodding his head.

"Will you?" she asked, as she took his hand in hers.

"Of course."

"It's sunny out, there's only two clouds in the sky, the rest is clear. There's three robins on the tree. There's a rosebush, they're so red."

"Hmm...I wish I could see them" she said.

"Well I know you can't see them, but you can feel them" he said as he pulled out a rose of his jacket and placed it on the table next to her hand. Alicia sat there shocked and carefully picked up the rose careful to avoid the sharp thorns.

"Ben thank you so much." she said as she leaned against the table and kissed him on the cheek.

"Here we go steak for you and salad for the lady." said the waiter placing food on the table in front of them.

"Look's delicious, I'm starving." Ben said.

"Let's eat."

"Sue darling you must eat something."

"I'm not that hungry."

"We'll just have coffee." Reed said the waitress.

"Black please."

"Coming up."

The waitress left them and the couple was left in their both. They had decided to eat at the diner that was on the corner.

"It's ok we'll find some other way -"

"I'm sorry" Sue said as she cut him off.

"I just wanted this so bad, and I know you wanted it too." she finished.

Reed smiled softly as he reached a crossed the table and gently stroked her hand.

"It's fine, I want a child it doesn't have to be from us just as long as it's healthy."

Sue smiled a delicate, but Reed knew she still wasn't convinced. They drank their coffee in silence and payed the waitress. They stepped out of the diner and it was perfect fall evening.

"How about a walk around the park?" Reed suggested, as he took his hand in hers.

"That would great."

Bad? Good? Please review )


End file.
